Come back, be here
by WonderGeek03
Summary: Set in AU, future. No superheros. Based off the song Come back..Be here By Taylor Swift. Zatanna doesn't realize she loves Dick till he's off and gone. AN: Italics are song lyrics, and sorry for some horrible pacing and grammar. I DON'T own anything.


**Gotham City  
November 2, 2015  
04:06**

_You said it in a simple way,_

_4 AM, the second day,_

Sweat was dripping off her body like raining dropping down onto a flower's soft petal. She breathed hard and collapsed onto the bed where the sheets stick to her sweaty sin. Her blue eyes looked up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath still.

He chuckled lightly and pulled her into his arms. She put her hand on his chest, steadying herself.

"Have I left the great Zatanna Zatara too breathless to speak?" The man chuckled.

"Shut up." Zatanna let out a breath. "Richard."

Dick chuckled again and kissed Zatanna's head. She looked up to him.

"So this is the last time we'll see each other for awhile?"

"Zee. It won't be long. Just one month, that's all."

"Anything can happen in a one month."

_How strange that I don't know you at all._

_Stumbled through the long goodbye,_

Dick tucked a strand of Zatanna's black hair behind her ear.

"I promise nothing will happen. And it will be over in no time."

_One last kiss, then catch your flight,_

_Right when I was just about to fall_

He leaned over to lips and gently placed his lips over hers. Dick pulled back and laid his head on a pillow.

Zatanna just smiled and placed her hand on Dick's naked chest and closed her eyes.

**Gotham City  
November 5, 2015  
15:30**

_I told myself don't get attached,_

_But in my mind I play it back,_

_Spinning faster than the plane that took you_

Zatanna stared at her coffee mug. She was still in Dick's apartment even after he left mid morning yesterday. Hey eyes were dull. '_How could I think this. I CAN'T love him. I mean love him like a friend, but love as in LOVE. No! Besides, he isn't coming back until a couple months. My feelings will die. I swear.'_

She was barely touching her cereal. Just spooning pieces and dropping them back into the bowl. "I..can't fall"

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,_

_I don't wanna miss you like this,_

_Come back... be here, come back... be here._

**Gotham City  
November 6, 2015  
21: 45**

Zatanna was downtown Gotham with her best friend, Artemis Crock. The black hair girl's hands were stuffed on her pockets. She listened to what her best friend had to say. From Wally to the dog back to Wally.

"And he ate all the food- Zee? Hello? Zee!" Artemis waved her hand in front of Zatanna's face.

"Huh?! Oh yeah Artemis."  
"You weren't listening were you?"

"I was. Wally ate all the food at Iris's baby shower."

"Oh..Zee..Are you alright?"

Zatanna stopped walking and let a breath.

"Artemis I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with Dick, would it?"

Zatanna blushed lightly. "What makes you say that!" She said a little too fast.

"See Zee. You're in love. Did you tell him?  
"No. There's nothing to tell." Zatanna sighed. '_At least. nothing to tell he would care about.'_

_The delicate beginning rush,_

_The feeling you can know so much,_

_Without knowing anything at all._

_And now that I can put this down,_

_If I had known what I'd known now,_

_I never would have played so nonchalant_

**Gotham City Airport  
December 4, 2015  
17:30**

Zatanna looked at her watch. '_His flight should be back soon. I can't wait to see him again-.' _ Her thought was cut off from a buzzing coming from her coat pocket. Zatanna picked up her phone and opened it.

"Hello?"  
"Zee? Hi."

"Oh hi Dick. How's everything? So I'm at the airport right now-"  
"Zee. Um. I don't know how to explain this but I got another job offer. In London"

Zatanna dropped her jaw a little. _London? _She bit her cheek and continued to listen.

"And just a few months more, and I come back. And- Hey Zee..Is something wrong?"  
"Huh? Oh nothing." '_Yes, something is wrong.' _"I just spilled my coffee. Sorry I gotta go. Good luck.  
"Huh? Uh, right Zee. You too. Bye-"

Zatanna hung up her phone. She put it back into her coat pocket and got up from the bench she was sitting on.

_Taxicabs and busy streets,_

_That never bring you back to me,_

_I can't help but wish you took me with you... _

She walked out of the airport. The streets were busy cars and taxis. People were flooding up the sidewalks, talking. Zatanna headed to Dick's aparemnt. She had no way else to go.

Finally reaching his place, she quickly went up the stairs to his door. Taking out the spare key he gave her not to long ago, the black hair girl opened up the door. She strip of her coat and placed it on the counter.

Zatanna headed to the bedroom. From there she landed on the covers, curling up in a ball. '_He..he was supposed to come back..and be here..with me- God! Why do I sound so selfish! Dick isn't mine. And I'm not his.' _

She didn't know what she was feeling. Her feelings were all over the place. Tears welled up in her eyes. Zatanna refused to let them drip. But in the end she lost that round and began to cry silently to herself. **  
**

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,_

_I don't wanna miss you like this,_

_Come back... be here, come back... be here._

_I guess you're in London today,_

_I don't wanna need you this way,_

_Come back... be here, come back... be here._

**22:56**

Zatanna had fell asleep from crying. She got up and stared into the mirror. Her mascara was smeared down her cheeks. Her eyeliner was getting the same fate as the mascara. The blue eyes were now surrounded by puffiness and redness. Rubbing her hands, trying to wipe her hands, Zatanna headed to the bathroom.

"I can't believe I cried over him...It's Dick. He's a friend- Only a friend! And this is his life. I'm so happy for him. This is what he wants, and if he's happy. Then I'm happy."

Zatanna gave herself a prep talk. From there she washed her face and went to kitchen and drank some wine. '_Just one glass.'_

One glass became two, and two glasses became three, and three glasses became another bottle.

_This is falling in love in the cruelest way,_

_This is falling for you and you are worlds away._

**Gotham City  
January 14, 2016  
18:06**

Zatanna sat by the living room window. Dick hadn't come home yet. Not even for Christmas or New Years. She stared at Gotham was getting darker and the sun was about to set. Still after another month, she was doing what she didn't want.

"I was to forget about these feelings...But being away...It makes me want him more. Why? Why am I feeling this way? I didn't ask for this. To fall for a good friend. And then make it impossible to tell him."

_New York... be here._

_But you're in London and I break down,_

_'Cause it's not fair that you're not around._

_This is when the feeling sinks in,_

_I don't wanna miss you like this,_

_Come back... be here, come back... be here._

_I guess you're in New York today,_

_And I don't wanna need you this way,_

_Come back... be here_

**Gotham City  
February 14  
02:12**

'_He called a few times..But it's not the same. Why can't he come back?'_ Zatanna thought to herself. She laid herself on the bed. Her hair was a mess and she looked so tired. Truth to be told, she was getting less sleep. Focusing a lot on her work, trying to forget about Dick.

Nothing worked, like anything would. Tangling herself into the sheets, she looked at the moon from the window.

"Dick.._Come back..Be here.._"

**08:16**

Zatanna was tiredly making breakfast. Trying to ignore today's feelings in the air. Just another box of cereal. She was dumping the lucky charms into a bowl when a noise struck her curiosity.

_I don't wanna miss you like this._

She looked up at the front door and the knob turned. '_Weird..I didn't think Artemis was coming today.'_

The door opened and it wasn't Artemis..It was-

"Dick?!" Zatanna dropped the box of cereal to the ground.

"Zee-"

Zatanna cut him off, running into his arms. Crying, sniffing her nose, hiccuping. Never had she done this to boy, ever.

"Zatanna! What's wrong-"

"I missed you idiot! I missed you every second! You never called on Christmas or New Years, or or."

Zatanna cried out again. She burrowed her head into Dick's chest. Dick held her arms, gulping.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that. I-I gotta go-"

The black hair girl was silenced by another person placing their lips onto hers. '_This lips...I remember them..it's been so long.' _

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Moaning lightly, blushing. Dick wrapped his arms around her, his hands from her shoulders traveled down to her waist.

But Zatanna remembered where she was and pulled away for a second time. "Dick?! I thought.-"

"Zatanna Zatara I love you."

Everything stopped...She wasn't the one to confess her feelings first. "W-what?"

"I love you. I love you. I love y.-"

He was cut off by her lips. The two wrapped their arms around each other once more.

In the bedroom, Zatanna's ipod was playing. The song ended right as the two were coming through the doorway.

_Come back..Be here._


End file.
